A Hearts Dwelling
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome meets Yui and her childhood friend Miaka on her first day at a new school.Quickly the three become friends.Kagomes adventure...had only just begun,a mere chapter in her story.Saiunkoku Monogatari/Fushigi Yuugi/InuYasha Full Summary Inside
1. Let Us Begin!

**Title – A Hearts Dwelling!**

**Summary – Kagome meets Yui Hongo and her childhood friend Miaka Yuuki on her first day at a new school. Quickly the three become friends...Kagome's adventure...though she had thought it over...had only just begun, a mere chapter in her story. She and Yui are thrown into a world of Gods, Celestial Warriors and Priestesses while Miaka is taken to her grandmothers for a reunion. What will happen, now that the main character...has been replaced?**

**Anime – InuYasha/Fushigi Yuugi/Saiunkoku Monogatari**

**Main Couple – Kagome/?**

**Genre – Romance/Supernatural**

**Rated – M (Medium Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Medium Language) (Medium Blood and Gore)**

**-x-x-x-**

_**Let Us Begin!**_

**-x-x-x-**

_**Mythology**__: the body of a primitive people's beliefs, concerning its origin, early history, heroes, deities and so forth, as distinguished from the true accounts which it invents later._

**-x-x-x-**

'_Feng Huang: a mighty phoenix in Chinese Mythology. It is the personification of the primordial strengths of the heavens. With the head and comb of a pheasant and the tale of a peacock, beautiful shades of orange, vermillion, ruby, and yellow, mingle and blend beautifully. Its sweet song makes it a messenger between Heaven and Earth, but never will the beautiful deity be glimpsed upon if its lands are at war. Feng Huang is drawn to the beautiful sound of flute-playing and, once in a blue moon, you may hear it singing along with the tune that is being played.' _An elegant, long finger toyed with the corner of the page it rested on as cerulean eyes scanned a picture of a beautifully drawn bird with a long feather tail that flowed gorgeously behind it.

"Kagome!"

The cerulean eyes turned and looked to see a girl with short blonde hair and grey blue eyes looking at her as she came into the class room. Both wore the school uniform, a raw umber brown colored uniform that was a one piece, with a white long sleeved top that went beneath it and a raw umber brown overcoat that stopped at their midriffs. A royal blue bow was at their necks and a pair of white knee high socks and black silver buckle shoes were worn on their feet. Kagome smiled, her own hair was up in a high ponytail that cascaded in a partial fountain and down her back before ending in a slight flip.

"Hey Yui-Sempai," She wasn't really that much older than she was, only by six months, but still. Kagome respected Yui, being able to balance her school and Miaka all at the same time. Speaking of her brunette, green eyed friend...

"YUI! KAGOME!"

"...Miaka, what's wrong?"

The girl had come running in with her fists flying about furiously and tears running down her cheeks in rivers.

"MIAKA!"

"**..."**

Kagome stood up, not yet knowing this voice that called out angrily to her hyperactive friend. Placing her book down, she moved over to Miaka. "...Miaka, who's that?"

Miaka looked confused for a moment, "Oh, that's right, you haven't met him yet."

Yui sweat dropped;_ 'This isn't really the time for introductions...'_

Kagome was pulled into the hallway and pushed into the arms of a young man who was running after Miaka. Blonde hair and hazel gray eyes were the first things Kagome saw as strong arms caught her.

"Kagome, this is my older brother, Keisuke! Keisuke, this is a new transfer student, and mine and Yui's newest friend, Kagome Higurashi!"

Kagome blushed at how close she was to this older boy who was looking slightly alarmed at having a girl thrown into his arms by his little sister.

"Hey man, did you get her?" Another boy stood behind Keisuke, out of birth as he put his hands on his knees after catching up. He had black hair and unknown eye's hidden behind black shades. "Uh, Keisuke man, that's not your sister." The guy said with a grin. Keisuke glared and gently moved Kagome out of his way. Yui ran to Kagome who was about to let gravity take her.

"That...was unexpected..."

"I'd imagine so." Yui laughed. "Tatsuya, why is Keisuke mad at Miaka?" She asked, more serious than a second ago.

He regained his appearance and answered in truth, "Her mom is taking Keisuke and her to their grandmother for some kind of family get together, or reunion; something like that. She doesn't want to go so we have been chasing her around town since she was told this morning. I'm going too, but that's only because my mom is out of town and asked Mrs. Yuuki to house me for the week until she gets back."

"I see; Miaka..." Yui called out to her friend who was in the process of warding her brother off with a desk.

"..." Miaka stopped at the soft tenor of her childhood friends' voice and turned sad eyes to Yui, "Yui..."

"Miaka, we'll still be here when you get back; it's only for a little while, right?" The question was directed to her brother, more than Miaka.

"Yeah, we are leaving as soon as we get home, then we are coming back tomorrow evening."

Yui had a flat face, "...Miaka..."

Miaka smiled cheerfully, "Yes?"

"You made all that noise for a day of absence!"

Kagome laughed; now leaning against the wall where she could watch the girl with her brown hair in symmetrical buns as she laughed childishly.

"KAGOME!" Miaka hugged her new friend of four weeks from behind. Kagome's arms flew up in surprise. "Don't let them take me!"

"...Miaka, the longer it takes to get you home, the longer we have to wait to see you."

"...that sounds logical...but you guys are seeing me now...so why leave..."

Kagome smiled, "You leave...so that you can see your family. You never know when will be your last time."

"...Alright, but when I get back...we're going to Gibble's Frozen Yogurt Shop!"

Kagome smiled, "Deal!" Yui nodded her agreement as Keisuke dragged Miaka away. Kagome laughed, "Bye Miaka, Keisuke, Tatsuya; stay safe!"

The blondes hand came up to his face to hide a blush as his friend laughed at him.

"Well, that was fun!" Kagome said cheerily to Yui who sighed in exasperation.

"What is wrong with my class! Mi clase es destrozado! Maldita niños no tienen nada mejor que hacer que me tortures!"

Yui and Kagome sweat dropped at the state their Spanish teacher was in. "Why does he even bother coming to work?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know. If I had to put up with Miaka as a student, I don't know if I'd want to return." Yui laughed.

"Miss. Hongo, Miss. Higurashi, please take your seats,"

"**Ri~ght!"**

They day continued without any change in pace. Slow, and boring, the two paid close attention to the teachers until finally the final bell rang.

"Hey Kagome, are you free?" Yui asked.

"Ah, I'm actually going to the Library to return a borrowed book."

"Oh? Which library?"

"The National,"

Yui grinned, "Then we can go together; I was going to ask you if you'd come with me." She said, holding up a book.

"Alright!" Kagome grabbed her bag and placed her papers and her book inside before following Yui to their lockers.

"So, you're in Archery and Track, right?" Yui questioned, pointing at the two outfits in Kagome's locker.

"Ah, yeah. During a...for lack of better words...adventure of mine, I found that running and archery were two things I was _really_ good at." Kagome laughed lightly. _'Of course, you would have to be good at running with demons chasing you, and Archery is a given...considering what I was put through.'_

"What kind of 'adventure'?" Yui asked.

Kagome paused, looking at the raw umber brown Hakama's and white Haori provided by the school and the raw umber brown track shorts and white track tank top that was provided by the school. She also had a two sizes too big sweat jacket in vermillion red with 'Higurashi K.' on the back in black. _'I need to wash this stuff...' _She started tossing the clothes into her bag neatly, rearranging stuff so that her book lay on top. She pulled her sweat jacket out and pulled it on, leaving it unzipped as she pulled her messenger school bag over her shoulder and head before shutting her locker and turning the knob.

"Kagome?"

"Hm?" She turned to Yui curiously.

"I asked you a question. What kind of 'adventure'?"

"What kind of...Oh! Just the nor―...uh...it was...can I just say it was a life changing experience?" Kagome asked, scratching the back of her neck nervously.

Yui stared at her peculiarly but didn't push it. "Yeah, that's fine. It must have been something else if you don't want to say anything."

"..." Kagome closed her eyes and let her mind wander.

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Flashback**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_It was over, she had finished collecting the Shikon shards, and they had defeated Naraku. There had only been two losses, and they weren't the aftermath of Naraku. Kikyou had taken InuYasha to the afterlife...and without saying goodbye._

'_I have to go home now...' Kagome thought to herself, staring at the well. 'Sango and Miroku will hall have a beautiful family...Shippou will stay here...with Sesshoumaru and Rin...I will be alone...'_

_~Mew~_

_Her eyes turned to the two-tailed neko who sat looking curiously at her. "Hey Kirara; come to see me off?"_

"_MOMMA!"_

_She turned and caught the barreling fluff of auburn in her arms. "Shippou..." She smiled, looking to see Sesshoumaru, Rin, Miroku and Sango standing behind him._

"_Momma, you can't leave without saying goodbye...you can't..."_

_She smiled sadly, "Sorry, I didn't want to say goodbye..."_

"_Goodbye is never easy," Miroku said in understanding. _

_Sango moved closer to Kagome and wrapped her arms around her. "But we still say it, so that when we see you again..." She pulled back, "We can say...hello..." Sango smiled._

_Kagome had tears in her eyes as she tried not to let them fall._

"_Miko...Kagome," Sesshoumaru stepped up with following close behind and Miroku at his side. "We will meet you again. Maybe not in your era, or ours...but we will see one another again."_

_She smiled, "Yeah,"_

"_Lady Kagome!" Rin ran up to her and embraced her around her legs. "We'll miss you Lady Kagome, so come see us...someday..." Her words became muffled in Kagome's red Hakama's._

"_I will do what I can Rin, but it's not fair to make any promises to you. I would feel horrible if I couldn't come back..."_

"_I understand..."_

_Kagome pat the smaller girl on the head gently as Miroku stepped up to her. "Lady Kagome, you will be greatly missed." He said, holding his arms out. She smiled and walked into them, allowing the perverted monk one chance to say goodbye correctly. "Please, take care of yourself." He said, holding her tightly._

_Surprisingly, Kagome had been closest with Sango and Miroku, when it came to knowing the other. She had spent so much time talking with them, getting advice; they were her older brother and sister now. Shippou was a given, since he was like her son, of course he knew almost everything about her._

"_I will." She said, pulling back a bit. She kissed him gently on the cheek, "Take care of Sango, if I find out that you hurt her...you will wish for Sesshoumaru to deal you a painful death."_

_His eyes widened at that and he laughed nervously. "I-I had no intention of hurting her. So please, don't worry about us."_

"_...right," She smiled, moving out of his arms and back to the well. She moved Shippou off of her shoulder and kissed him on the forehead before placing him gently on the ground. "Take care of everyone."_

"_I will!"_

"_Miko,"_

_She looked up and jumped when a sword was suddenly thrust into her hands, catching it with bad balance but still maintaining her footing...barely... "Sesshoumaru?"_

"_Tetsusaiga belongs with you. It'll serve you better."_

'_Yes...I'm going to need it to battle off those other ninth graders trying to get into the college I want. Oh, and the evil math teacher, and the demonic mush that they claim is food...actually, that might be evil...' She shivered at the thought of the goopy brown and grey stuff that they would call food. "Thank you Sesshoumaru, I will keep it close, some way or another."_

"_If you are ever in trouble, it'll keep you safe..."_

_She would have asked what he meant but the well began glowing brightly. She turned and faced it, "This will be the last time I can travel through time...I'll see you all again...someday."_

"_Kirara," Sango called to the two-tailed neko edging closer to the well. Kirara returned to her masters' side._

"_..." Kagome stepped up to the well with her yellow bag, bow and arrows, quiver, and now... the Tetsusaiga; placing her legs over the lip of the well, she began to glow. Turning around to get one more look at the family she would be leaving behind. "...Goodbye..." She whispered before letting herself fall down the well and return back to her own time._

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**End Flashback**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

"Yeah...something else..." Kagome said with a faraway look in her eyes. The two stopped in front of the National library and looked at the building. "So have you ever brought Miaka here?" Kagome asked.

"Ah, Miaka? I don't think she even knows that there was a Library here."

Kagome laughed, walking in with Yui. Sudden warmth flew about her body, as if warming and embracing her soul. She stopped walking and turned in the direction of the warm pull. A vermillion red bird leaving a trail of sparkle in its wake flew up the stairs and around the corner. _'...what...?'_

"Kagome?" Yui called out to her spacing friend. She hadn't heard her, since she took off in a run upstairs and around the corner. A look of wonder in her eyes made Yui curious, so the girl followed after her.

"Kagome?" She called out, watching as she ran into a room with a keep out sign. "Kagome," She said, moving into the doorway, "We can't be in here...!"

"_Something..."_

Yui frowned, "What?"

"Something is calling out to me..." Kagome said, looking around, the warmth now completely flowing through her body. "I can feel it!" She turned and a red glow surrounding a book caught her eyes. Stepping forward, she ran a finger down the spine of the book before taking it in her hand. "You..."

Yui stared curiously at the book Kagome held, watching her open it, not sure what she should do.

Kagome looked over the cover, "Universe of the Four Gods..." She spoke, opening the book; she began to read out loud. "Thereby, the girl of legend opened the door which led to another world." She continued, "This is the story of a girl, who made her dreams come true. After she came to possess the seven stars of Suzaku, and many powers were bestowed upon her. The story itself is a spell; the one who reads it through will be given the powers and granted a wish, just like the girl in the story."

Yui stepped closer, but still not completely over looking Kagome, just enough to see the page.

"Because," Kagome continued, "the story becomes real, the moment the first page is turned." Kagome felt her heart skip a beat and looked at Yui. "Hey, how are you with breaking rules?"

"What...?"

"I wonder if this is real...if this warmth I feel is real...If I turn this page...will I be pulled within this book?"

"Oh Kagome, don't be silly, and what does that have to do with rule breaking?"

"If I am sucked inside this book, please, take it and return to your home until I come back."

"...take it...?"

"Yes," Kagome looked back at the book and turned the page. A red light engulfed her and Yui's eyes widened.

"NO! KAGOME ~!" She ran to grab her...but her hand merely passed through the fading Kagome before she disappeared. Yui fell to her knees and her hand reached automatically for the book, opening it hesitantly, she began to read...

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter! Please Read and Review! SANKYU! ^_^''**

**Also, this is a Saiunkoku Monogatari/Fushigi Yuugi/InuYasha fic!**


	2. Chapter One: The Girl of Legend!

**Title – A Hearts Dwelling!**

**Summary – Kagome meets Yui Hongo and her childhood friend Miaka Yuuki on her first day at a new school. Quickly the three become friends...Kagome's adventure...though she had thought it over...had only just begun, a mere chapter in her story. She and Yui are thrown into a world of Gods, Celestial Warriors and Priestesses while Miaka is taken to her grandmothers for a reunion. What will happen, now that the main character...has been replaced?**

**Anime – InuYasha/Fushigi Yuugi/Saiunkoku Monogatari**

**Main Couple – Kagome/?**

**Genre – Romance/Supernatural**

**Rated – M (Medium Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Medium Language) (Medium Blood and Gore)**

**-x-x-x-**

_**Chapter One: The Girl of Legend!**_

**-x-x-x-**

_An ordinary man_

_can...surround himself_

_with two thousand books...and thenceforward_

_have at least one place in the world_

_in which it is possible_

_to be happy._

_**-x-x-x-**_

Wide and Spacious; Kagome woke in a Chinese style garden, with a large pond that had a small bridge over it and a garden with an array of colors decorating it. Within the pond were cat tails, lily pads and white lilies. Kagome could only stare in awe at her surroundings. _'It's beautiful...' _She thought, "Simply...beautiful..."

"Who's there?"

**-x-x-x-**

""_Who's there?"" a voice called out from behind a large three story Pagoda that overlooked the Imperial Garden."_

Yui stared at the words appearing on the page. _'I-Imperial Garden...Kagome...'_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome tensed at the unfamiliar voice, turning around, she didn't see anyone.

"Lady Kourin? What is it?"

"I heard someone in the garden, check it out!"

"Yes, of course!"

It was mere seconds later that Kagome was surrounded by guards.

"Spy!"

"Trespasser!"

Kagome looked at a sharp spear pointing right at her nose; hurting her eyes as she went crossed eyed, Kagome glares up at the guards.

"I'm not a spy!" She said, _'I can't really say much for being a trespasser...since this isn't my home...I suppose I am trespassing.'_

"Put your weapons down! She is one of my personal maids...I had sent her out looking for something, and hadn't realized she was still doing so..."

Kagome looked up and spotted a beautiful woman with purple hair that was placed over her shoulder in a long braid that fell past her thigh, pink eyes looking into Kagome's Cerulean orbs. This woman was dressed in high class robes of silk, in yellow, blue, black, reds green and gold. Kagome stared in awe at the woman who let off an air of grace and superiority.

"Yes, Lady Kourin," The guards said before excusing themselves. Kagome watched the guards leave before the woman walked up to Kagome and looked down at her.

"Stand up,"

"...yes," Kagome stood and bowed respectfully, _'She's beautiful...like...Sesshoumaru...'_

"Who are you?"

"My name, Lady Kourin, is Kagome." Kagome stood straight, "Kagome Higurashi."

"I see, and...where did you come from? Why were you here?"

"...I...can't tell you..." Kagome said, a little nervous of the situation. "Just...please, trust me! I mean you no harm!" Kagome took Lady Kourin's hands in hers before getting on one knee before her. "Let me make a vow on my honor; I am not here to harm you or anyone here. Please..."

"..." Kourin was stunned silent by the girls' words and sighed. "Well, come on. Get back up and let's get you into something less conspicuous."

Kagome smiled ecstatically, hugging Kourin tightly around her waist only to have a fan bop her twice on the head.

"Contain yourself!" Kourin said irritably.

Kagome smiled, nodding as she followed after the Lady Kourin. Her bag was still over her shoulder, but her hair was a mess, having come loose in the once high ponytail.

She entered a rather large room where a few maids in kimonos were cleaning.

"Leave,"

The maids jumped at Kourin's sudden command, but left none the less.

Kagome watched as Kourin retrieved a Kimono, Robe and obi tie before walking over to Kagome.

"Take off those clothes and put these on."

Kagome began unbuttoning her top; a faint blush staining her cheeks as she did so. Removing her uniforms overcoat and placing it over a chair nearby, she pulled the blue bow from her neck and added it onto the chair.

Kourin turned politely away and made her way to another chair, waiting patiently while the strange girl dressed. Kourin wasn't sure why, but a pull to the girl had caused her to act without thinking; that in turn caused her to take on a young maid...whom she was dressing up in her own silks.

"Um..."

Kourin opened her eyes and looked to the young lady, her eyes widening at the new look. The girls hair was let down now, and the silver Kimono she had given her was beautifully shaping her figure, with the royal blue and violet intertwined robe adding color to tha ensemble. A Silver obi was tied around both the Kimono and Robe, holding the robe in place while it was left open and free to follow the girls' footsteps.

"It suits you well."

"Do you think?" Kagome looked down at the clothes she wore and smiled. _'This...this is where I belong. In this kind of world; this warmth, and this happiness...I feel it swelling deep inside, and I can't help but feel safe, right here, right now...just as I am.'_

Kagome jumped at the feel of fingers running through her hair and turned slightly to see Kourin in the mirror, holding a black ribbon and the blue bow to her school uniform in hand. She pulled her hair back into a high twist like bun, placing the black ribbon in a tight tie around it to keep it in place before placing the blue bow at an angle and tying the black ribbon tightly around it to hold it in place as well. Kagome looked herself over and smiled.

'_Can I trust her...I want to...'_

"I want..." Kagome spoke gingerly, catching the beautiful woman's attention. "I want to trust you..." She turned to Kourin and smiled. "May I?"

**-x-x-x-**

_The young girl shrouded in untold truths looked up to the beauty Kourin. The woman remained silent and Kagome waited patiently for the woman's response._

Yui heard footsteps and jumped up, taking the book, she hid behind a bookcase as the footsteps grew closer and entered the room she was in.

"Hello?" The voice called out, but silence was its only reply. "Damn it. This is all that newbie's fault. Leaving the door open like this..." The door was shut and the footsteps grew softer and softer as he got further and further away.

Yui grabbed the book and tucked it beneath her overcoat before running out of the room and down the steps to the entrance. She ran to the park where she let herself sit beneath the monkey bars and pulled the book out before opening it back to where she left off.

""_...trust me," replied Kourin; sitting down upon a stool in front of the girl. "You can,"_

_The young Kagome smiled. "Then let me tell you...my story..." Kagome revealed her past, "I am from a world from a different time and space, far from this one. In my world, towers of hard steel and metal beams make up buildings and skyscrapers that skim the clouds. I was pretty much normal, or, as normal as a girl can be...but when I was fifteen, I fell down a well...on my family's property...it took me, five hundred years into the past, and there I was faced with many new trials. I faced love, betrayal, heartbreak, demons, slayers, kuro miko's and half-breed's, monks and zombies...but I learned the no amount of complaining could cease Fate and Destiny's truest intentions for the toys that they favor." Kagome spoke; her words were earnest and honest as she told her newest friend of her history."_ Yui paused momentarily.

'_Ah, yeah. During a...for lack of better words...adventure of mine, I found that running and archery were two things I was really good at.'_

'_What kind of...Oh! Just the nor―...uh...it was...can I just say it was a life changing experience?'_

"Kagome...you traveled through time?"

**-x-x-x-**

Telling her of the many fights she fought, Kagome left nothing out. Revealing anything and everything she could. She no longer wanted to keep the truth and memories bottled up inside of herself. She didn't want to hide her past. She wanted to tell someone...anyone...of the past that would at times haunt her dreams; she was so intent on revealing the truth, never did she pay attention to the fading light behind the screen door. Time had passed dramatically by the time she had finished her tale. Night was upon them and Kourin wasn't tired even a bit.

"You traveled times, and are from another world?"

Kagome nodded, "I am."

"...I see. Kagome, I must inform the emperor...it's important that I do...I believe, you are very important to Konan, and to us."

"...us?"

"..." Kourin moved the collar of her silk robes and revealed a mark to her.

Kagome looked the mark over, "Willow..."

"My given name, Noriko, please call me Noriko. I believe, you are the Suzaku no Miko of legend, and our emperor...he has waited a long time for you. Please, come with me, and we shall grace his chambers with your grace."

Kagome could only mimic that of a fish as she gapped open mouthed repeatedly at 'Noriko' who now pulled her out into the darkness and down many long corridors until they stood at the door of his emperors royal chambers. Noriko knocked softly, but loud enough that it could be heard. At first, Kagome didn't think they had been heard, or maybe the emperor had gone to sleep, but after a moments silence, a voice spoke.

"_**Who is it?"**_

"Emperor, I am Kourin of your Imperial Harem. May I request an audience with you? It is of great importance, I must implore that you speak with me and my guest."

"_**...guest?"**_

"Yes, sire. A young lady, from another world,"

Sheets shuffling and footsteps could be heard rustling and hectic before the screen door was slammed open, "..."

**-x-x-x-**

Yui's eyes widened at the sudden feel of rain. "No!" She mentally screamed, "I'll have to wait till later to finish this story, but...where should I go! Maybe..." She thought about the past Kagome explained in the story and nodded to herself. "I'll go to her family's shrine!" Yui said, standing and running off to the shrine atop a mountain of stairs. It took little less than thirty minutes to get there before the rain began pouring and Yui was running to get to the top of the staircase. It was still light out and the sun wouldn't start setting for a long while more, so she had time before her mother started worrying about her.

"Ah, Miss. Hongo, how are you?" Mrs. Higurashi asked from her patio; standing with a wet umbrella. "Come in; come in, your getting soaked."

Yui nodded and complied with the older woman's wishes. "Mrs. Higurashi...Kagome...she, did she really travel back..."

"In time?" The woman questioned. "Yes, she did. Five hundred years to be exact. Look," She pointed to a sword on the wall. "That belonged to the half-breed she'd fallen in love with, who had left to hell with no goodbye, to return to his dead lovers side." Rai Higurashi said sadly. "She is a wonderful daughter, who had an adventure forced upon her, but took it in stride."

"She's willing gone on another one of those adventures; this time..." Yui held a book out, watching the mother open it a few pages in. The younger brother of Kagome walked around the corner, having been listening to them talk since they came in.

"She's gone? Again?"

"..." Rai sighed, but smiled. "Her place is with the forgotten."

"Forgotten, Ma'am?"

"Mythology has long since been dreams and stories, a reality long forgotten, and turned to false pretense."

"No one realizes how real demons and ghosts really are." Souta added. "Kagome knows though, and that's why..."

"That's why she can't leave them behind. That's why she can not forget." His mother finished. "Come, let us see how her story progresses."

Yui nodded, and following the two into the living room where they took a seat on the floor. Rai opened the book and began to read the beginning and through, catching Souta and herself up to the current happenings.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter! Please Read and Review! SANKYU! ^_^''**

**Also, this is a Saiunkoku Monogatari/Fushigi Yuugi/InuYasha fic!**


End file.
